Oh What a Trophy!
by Emberx1989
Summary: Edward wins the Superbowl. What deal did he make Bella before? Find out. All Human. Lemon! And a very drunk Emmett


One shot

"Oh what a trophy"

Here we all were. The wives and girlfriends of the team. Sitting in our own box watching as the team huddled together. The score was tied 7 to 7. It was the finale quarter with 40 seconds to go. We were at the forty yard line and we just needed one more touchdown to win the super-bowl. I say a silent prayer that we would win. Not just because it would be the greatest moment of the season but if we won tonight would be the greatest moment of my life. Tonight I'm going to lose my virginity to the love of my life if they won the super bowl.

My boyfriend was down on that field with his brother Emmett. Emmett was a line backer. Nobody could get past him. Emmett was married to Rosalie the hottest supermodel at the moment. Who right now was talking to my best friend Alice. Alice and I went to high school together and when I moved back to Seattle she introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper who was the assistant coach of the Seahawks. A couple of weeks after that Alice took me to one of the team charity dinners. There I met Esme a wonderful women that was the host of all the dinners and fundraisers for the team. She was married to Carlisle the head coach of the team and was the most charming man I have every met. We were all in a circle chatting when a velvet voice came wafting through the air. I turn and saw a real life Greek god. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the star quarter back of the Seattle Seahawks.

Later that night I went to the bar to freshen my glass and when I turned he was there asking me to dance. That dance turned into two then three. We went out on a date the next night. After that ever Friday for about three months I went on a date with him. Then one night he asked me to come over to his place and I left the next day as his girlfriend. That was two years ago. I can't help but smile at all the memories. I turn my gaze down at the field again and see the team break the huddle for the finale play. Edward turns toward the box and Edward kisses his hand, lays it on his heart, and then throws me the kiss like he was passing a football. He did this every game. It was our thing. The first time it happened was the day after we told each other we love the other.

The team sets up for the play. The center hikes the ball back to Edward. Edward runs back looking for someone to throw the ball to but finds no one. We all know what he has to do. Edward shoots out past the forty yard line and runs as fast as his legs can take him. We're all on are feet. Everyone around me was cheering and screaming. I was silent. Holding my breath. Tonight Edward was deciding whether we were taking are relationship to the next level, but only if they win. He made it to the 30 then the 20 and the 10. Everything was in slow motion when Edward hit the touch down line. The whole stadium erupted. Edward ran toward Emmett and bumped chests with him. Emmett in turn picked Edward up and threw him over his shoulder and started to spin around in a circle. The whole team runs toward them both and the field looks like a riot. Carlisle and Jasper were rubbing Edward's head and patting him on the back. Everyone in the box was jumping up and down.

The next thing I know Edward is running toward our side of the stadium. He runs up the bleachers strait into the box and picks me up and kisses me like he lost his mind.

"You're my luck charm baby. God I'm so lucky to have you. I won it for you baby just for you." Edward runs over to Esme and she puts something into his hands. She kisses him on the cheek and I notice everyone is looking at me. Alice is jumping up and down and Rosalie has a smug _**"ha ha I knew and you didn't look on her face." **_Edward slowly walks over to me. Pulls me up against him and kisses me again this time slow and soft. "Baby two years ago I walk into one of the teams fundraiser dinners thinking it would be like every other one I've ever been to. Little did I know when I walked in I would floored by the amazing present that I call Bella. From that moment on I knew you were the one and it scared me shit less just like I am right now. You're the most amazing, kind, beautiful person I know and I want to make you as happy as you've made me these last past two years for the rest of your life. I would be honored if you would take this ring and marry me. Let me love you for the rest of you life and I can guarantee you will be the happiest and most loved women on the planet. So please, please baby say you'll be my wife." By this time Edward was down on one knee and I was in tears. The whole stadium was quite as a Monday morning church. How could he be so wrong? I was the one that doesn't deserve him. He had it all backwards.

"OH Edward. I'll marry you on one condition."

"What's that baby? Tell me, I'll do it. You just have to tell what it is and consider is done"

" You have to let me do the same things you just said to me to you. Oh and you have to let me have your babies too"

"Done baby."

Edward slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me into the most intense kiss I have ever had in my life.

"Edward you better get back down there and get your trophy"

"Sweetheart you are better than any trophy I could ever get."

"Yeah that maybe true but you still have to leave and get a shower because you stink"

Edward turned and smiled and ran back down to the field with the other guys and hit the showers. Everyone around me rushed to me and grabbed my hand to see the ring. I didn't care I was so happily lost in my own little world to care. Once everything calmed down we went to the after party some sports TV station was throwing the team. The whole thing was a blur. Edward and I hadn't had a second alone all day and I was getting sick of it. I pulled Edward to the side to see if we could go and after he said yes he left to get our coats. The car ride to the hotel was quite. I welcomed the silence. I kept looking at my ring till we got to are hotel room door. Edward stopped me and put a blindfold around my eyes.

"You did think I would let you out of are little agreement did you?"

"I was hopping you would remember but if you didn't tonight would be perfect anyway."

I heard the door open and I was pushed inside. The room was warm and smelled of vanilla. Edward came up behind me and started kissing me on the back on the neck. He traveled to the base of my ear and whispered "You have no idea how in love I am with you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No, Edward. I want you and I'm ready. I just want to be good for you."

"Oh baby your perfect."

I felt his hand on the zipper of my summer dress slowly pulling it down. Grabbing the straps he push them down my shoulders making the whole thing fall to the floor. I was standing there in just my panties because I couldn't wear a bra with my dress. His arms snaked arm my waist and spread his hands over my stomach. He held me for just a moment to see if I was ok. Then he moved one hand north and one hand south. The North hand palmed my breast gentle. The south hand played with the waist band of my panties. At this point I was breathing heavily. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and kissed him with so much passion it felt like the room was burning. I pulled at his shirt and pants. Some how we ended up on the bed grabbing at each other. Me in just my panties and Edward in just his boxers. Edward stood up grabbing each side of my underwear slowly pulling them down with his eyes never leaving mine. He told me to keep my sight on his face.

"Why can't I look at you?"

He laid down on top of me completely naked. I could feel his hardness pressing against my upper thigh.

"Bella if you look, you'll get scared and this wont happen."

"Well aren't we sure of ourselves?"

"Baby next time you see Emmett, ask him why he wont shower with the guys?"

He kissed me then. It ignited a fire in our bodies that neither of us could put out. My hands went to his hair and his my hips we kissed for a few moments then he pulled away and started kissing down my body. He got to my belly button before I stopped him.

"Baby? What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No I don't want to stop, but I can't wait any longer. I need you now we have time to play later."

His lips met mine again the same time he lined himself up with my body. Then there was a knock on the door.

_**(A very drunk Emmett) **_"Dude! Get back down to the party they're doing body shots on the Cheerleaders!"

"Emmett I swear on The Vince Lombardi Trophy that we just won that I will rip your balls off and get them bronzed for Rose if you don't leave right now!"

Very quick steps in the hallway followed that statement. The situation was to funny to laugh at so that's just what we did. Till certain body parts moved against each other and that got us back to where we were Asking one more time if I was sure Edward pushed into me in one quick thrust. The pain was horrible but in a good way. I knew pleasure was to follow so it faded quickly. I pulled his mouth down to mine which gave him the ok to start moving. He tested me with different move movements to find what we both like. Soon the world melted away and all that was left was me and this man. A man who was making me feel every good feeling at once. Our hands were everywhere. We spoke no words but we understood the sounds we were making. Groans of completion and moans of satisfaction mingled with the sighs of 3 years worth of sexual tension being released.

His movements became fast and uneven. I felt a sudden pull in my belly.

"Baby… Come for me. Fuck… Bella you feel so good. You gotta come now or I last."

"Edward please! Faster I just need it faster!"

He doubled his speed and was pounding into me. Suddenly the string that pulled at my belly was let lose and I exploded into a sea of pleasure. Edward came soon after I did moaning my name. Minutes we laid there just breathing with each other. Till once again there was a knock at the door.

_**(Very Very Drunk Emmett)**_ Dude can I come hang out with you and Bells. The cheerleaders started doing naked body shots and Rose made me leave.

"BRONZE BALLS EMMETT! BRONZE BALLS!"

The End


End file.
